


Теория струн

by Leytenator



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: «Она приходит обедать с ним каждый день».





	Теория струн

Мир одномерен.

Мир катится к чертям вместе со всеми привычными представлениями о нем, летит под откос, идет нахрен, может пойти и трахнуть сам себя.

Шелдон выучил множество новых выражений за месяцы своего одиночества-среди-людей — настоящего, а не того, что окружало его последние несколько лет, казалось приемлемо невыносимым, терпимо реальным.

Шелдон учит новые слова под стук колес и мерный рокот мотора, под чужой шепоток или громкие крики, под смех, или пение, или плач, или стоны.

«Придурок, мы не принимаем карты». «Ой, знаете, боюсь, я не смогу починить ваш лэптоп». «У тебя слишком кислая рожа, а ну-ка иди сюда, парень». «Ты грустный, красавчик. Угостишь меня пивом? Или... лучше мне тебя угостить?»

Банковские карты, сломанная техника, синяк на скуле, помада на вороте футболки и привкус похожего на мочу пива во рту рано или поздно становятся неважными.  
Важен только вагон поезда, который едет в город, выбранный наугад. Важны перекрестки, перевод стрелок, важен звук, с которым это происходит — щелчок, после которого состав меняет направление.

Шелдон ждет этот щелчок. Но его все нет.

Шелдон очень терпелив и готов ждать долго, но те, кого он оставил в той, прошлой жизни, делать это не хотят.

«Наконец-то мы тебя нашли!» «Скотина ты бесчувственная, мы чуть не сошли с ума». «Привет, Шелдон. Никогда не думала, что скажу это, но я по тебе скучала».

Мир пугающе прост.

Все становится легко. 

Это легкость, с которой летишь под откос, набирая скорость с каждой секундой.

Выпить пива с Леонардом.

Выслушать жалобы Говарда.

Трахнуть Эми.

Он не против сделать это при свете, но она сама просит его выключить лампу, отводя взгляд.

Он целует ее, входит в нее, движется быстро и резко, словно в такт стуку колес, раздающемуся в его голове.

Он кончает и вытягивается рядом, проваливаясь в сон мгновенно. Ему снится, что его переехал поезд.

На следующий день у Эми красные глаза, и на мгновение Шелдон чувствует себя прежним, ничего не смыслящим дураком, для которого мир людей слишком сложен и неуютен.

— Я представляла себе это не так, — говорит она, не глядя ему в глаза.

— Мне жаль.

Мир оглушающе прост.

— Эскапизм. — Пенни садится рядом с ним на скамейку и довольно ухмыляется. — Вот как это называется. Ты сбегаешь от реальности, вместо того чтобы ее принять.

— Я ее принял. Безоговорочно. — Шелдон пожимает плечами и поднимается на ноги.

— И пошел работать на железнодорожную станцию. Шелдон, ты знаешь, как я хохотала, когда услышала? Я думала, Леонард пошутил, но нет, ты и вправду сюда устроился!

— Мне нужно работать.

— Тебе нужно включить мозги. Они у тебя есть, уж я-то знаю.

— Не могу не заметить, что у тебя появилась привычка кусать губы, когда ты злишься. Тебе не идет.

— А у тебя появилась привычка грубить, Шелдон. И тебе она не идет еще больше.

Впрочем, кусать губы она перестает.

— Я принесла тебе обед.

— Благодарю, я захватил еду.

— Сегодня же день карри. Что за дерьмо у тебя там с собой? Ну и ладно, мне же больше достанется. Ммм, вкусно!

— Я не думаю, что тебе стоит увеличивать количество потребляемой пищи. Скорее, наоборот.

— Мы уже говорили о твоих привычках, да? Будь хорошим мальчиком и не груби тете Пенни, пожалуйста.

Это в самом деле начинает раздражать.

— Еще мы говорили об эскапизме, и, по правде говоря, я не вижу существенной разницы между моим «бегством», как ты выразилась, и твоим. Если я должен стыдиться того, что работаю на железнодорожной станции, насколько же стыдно должно быть тебе? Великая актриса в закусочной?

Он думает, что она не ответит ему, и что это к лучшему. Ежедневные разговоры заставляют злиться и подолгу сидеть за рабочим столом, глядя в стену.

— Я не великая актриса, Шелдон. В этом вся разница между нами. Возвращайся, пожалуйста. Нам в самом деле тебя не хватает.

— Я вернулся.

— Не ты.

Он плохо спит по ночам. Ему снятся поезда, которые сходят с путей из-за того, что стрелочник заснул.

— Мне показалось, ты в прошлый раз плакала.

— Тебе не показалось.

— Я не думал, что ты еще придешь. Извини меня, Пенни. Я был груб.

Она снова кусает губы, но это зрелище уже не кажется ему неприятным.

— Проехали. В прошлый раз мы... Ты говорил о том, что между нами невелика разница. Ты и вправду думаешь, что из меня могло бы что-то выйти? Что-то стоящее?

— Ты и так многого стоишь. — Она переводит на него удивленный взгляд, и Шелдон пожимает плечами. — Ты хороший друг. И хорошая девушка. И неплохая актриса — уж поверь, за последнее время я насмотрелся достаточно отстойных сериалов, которые крутят без остановки в придорожных кафе.

Она смеется.

— Отстойных! Ты похож на подростка, когда так говоришь! Мне нравится. Так, значит, мы с тобой похожи. Ладно. Ты когда-нибудь думал, в какой момент все пошло не так? Когда я... Когда каждый из нас вдруг решил, что ни на что не годен?

— Ты знаешь, в чем суть теории струн? Хотя, зачем я спрашиваю...

— Я знаю. — Пенни фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди. — Я умею пользоваться википедией, в конце концов.

Шелдон понимает, что впервые за долгое время улыбается.

— Теория струн изучает динамику. Не точечных частиц, а одномерных протяженных объектов.

— Да, да. Они похожи на струны. Натянутые.

— Неправильно. Ты знаешь, где начало и конец натянутой струны?

Пенни вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Нет, это слишком сложно. Как отношения.

— Извини?

— Похоже на отношения. Черт знает, как начались и черт знает, как закончатся. Просто длятся и длятся. Частица — это человек, типа тебя и меня. А струна — отношения. Ужасно сложная вещь.

— Нет. Не так.

— Да что опять не так-то?

— У меня заканчивается перерыв на обед. Поговорим завтра, Пенни.

Она приходит обедать с ним каждый день. Он ловит себя на том, что ждет ее прихода и чувствует приближение.

— Так что там с твоей теорией? Я много думала...

— О, в самом деле.

— О, заткнись, Шелдон! Хорошо, я была не права. Почему человек — не точка?

— Он развивается. Он не стоит на месте. Он — протяженный объект. Он постоянно в динамике. Так понятнее?

— Тогда твоя теория струн — брачное агентство.

Пенни улыбается и ест мороженое, щурясь от яркого солнца.

— У тебя шоколад на щеке.

— Завидуй молча. Ты... Эй, нет, мы так не договаривались, куда руки тянем, а? Шелдон! Ну вот, оно упало!

— У тебя все еще шоколад на щеке.

Частицы инертны. Протяженные объекты стремятся куда-то, сами не зная нужного направления.

Шелдон касается губами теплой сладкой кожи.

И слышит щелчок, с которым переводят стрелки.

Мир одномерен.

Мир восхитительно прост.

В мире есть Леонард, который орет на него и бьет ему морду.

Есть Говард и Радж, с которыми можно выпить пива и помолчать.

Есть Пенни.

Руки Пенни, которые медленно, но привыкают к нему. К которым привыкает он. Которые отталкивают его, а потом тянут на себя, гладят по волосам, лицу, цепляются за плечи. Губы Пенни, которые приоткрываются с удивленным вздохом, когда он целует ей кончики пальцев и ямочки на пояснице, ярко-пунцовые, дрожащие в тот момент, когда он входит в нее, закушенные, когда она кончает. Волосы Пенни, в которые хочется зарываться лицом, нежная кожа, тонкий шрам под коленкой, смех, широко распахнутые глаза, след от подушки на щеке по утрам.

Теория струн изучает динамику.

Если высунуть голову из окна поезда, то ощутишь свежий ветер, бьющий в лицо.

Ощутишь движение.


End file.
